A Tale of Two Pipers
|image = |caption = It's called the Power of Three for a reason! |writer= Emma Harrison |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate=May 4, 2004 June 6, 2004 (reprint) |director = 0-6898-7272-0 / 9780689872723 |production = Season 4 |previous = Inherit the Witch |next = The Brewing Storm}} A Tale of Two Pipers is the 24th book in the Charmed novel series. This novel is difficult to place in the series continuity because there are so few identifying time markers. However, as Piper is not pregnant, it would have to take place right before the Season 4 finale episode "Witch Way Now?". Summary While Darklighters threaten to steal true love magic made a wish go wrong: Where two are, once was one— but two does not mean twice as strong. Too much work and no time for play have made Piper a major stress case. When a seemingly harmless wish comes true, creating two Pipers, it looks like the problem's solved. Two Pipers can do twice as much work, leaving one Piper to party the night away and the other to finally have time to relax. While one Piper's home baking, the other can give an interview. Two Pipers? Too perfect. But soon it becomes clear that two heads—and bodies—aren't always better than one. When Darklighters kidnap Leo and hold him hostage in exchange for the Charmed Ones' powers, one of the Pipers doesn't even seem to care. And then both Pipers' powers fade, leaving them useless and sick. Phoebe and Paige scramble to find a reversal spell, but without Leo's help, and with Piper split in two, will the Power of Three become powerless? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support * Malagon: A Darklighter-turned-demon. *'Douglas Brittany:' Warlock who flirts with one of the Pipers. Rinaldo's business partner, with green eyes. Known for getting his way. *'Gina Manki:' From the San Francisco Chronicle. *'Shana:' Whitelighter. *'Barnabus:' Whitelighter. *'Shia:' Elder and one of Leo's mentors. *'Susan' *'Rinaldo:' International fashion designer who wants to put on a fashion show at P3. Noted to be bald and has eccentric taste in clothes and carries a strong cologne. *'Mariah:' African-American Elder with an imposing presence. *'Shamus:' Elder who trains new Whitelighters. He is having trouble keeping up with everything. *'Carlita:' DJ at P3. *'Marsha:' Rinaldo's red-haired assistant. *'Shrev:' Darklighter and Malagon's minion. *'Joshua' *'Lauren:' Whitelighter novice. Mentioned *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother, who had the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Jeremy Burns:' Piper's warlock boyfriend and the Charmed Ones' first enemy. *'Billy Wilson:' Piper's boyfriend in middle school. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-Chief of The Bay Mirror. Magical Notes Spells To Vanquish Malagon :Blood to blood, ash to ash, :Evil spawned from darkness past. :By the power of Three we banish thee, :Leave this realm, be gone at last. To Make a Wish Come True :By the Power of Three, :We wish this wish be done. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Lauren. Notes and Trivia *This is the first novel where Piper is the main character. International titles *'French:' Deux Piper valent mieux qu'une (Two Piper are better than one) *'Russian:' История о двух Пайпер o dvuh Pajper (History About Two Piper) *'Dutch:' Piper versus Piper (Piper versus Piper) Deux_piper_valent_mieux_qu'une.jpg|French cover of the book ИСТОРИЯ_О_ДВУХ_ПАЙПЕР_1.jpg|Russian cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise